parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 26
Robin Hood dont worry about me keep going and the Sheriff and Duke Igthorn chase Robin Hood into the tower and the Sheriff has his torch set on fire fitting him Sheriff of Nottingham this time weve got him for sure Duke Igthorn pulls his sword out Duke Igthorn ha ha ha thats right Robin Hood now youre trapped like a rat so say your prayors but Robin Hood fights Igthorn and kicks the Sheriff down and jumps off the tower and dives into the moat Prince John shoot him kill him and the gaurds fire their arrows at the moat hitting him one by one on the otherside of the moat Little John Skippy Tummi and Cubbi watch nervously Little John come on Rob come on Skippy hes gotta make it Tummi i hope hes not dead Cubbi oh Robin Hood please be alive but in the moat all that seems to be left of Robin Hood is his hat Little John oh no Cubbi were too late Tummi hes dead Prince John won Prince John Hiss hes fininshed hes done for ha ha la la la Duke Igthorn congraulations Prince John you finally defeated Robin Hood yea hi five Prince John you bet Igthorn and they hi five each other Cubbi hes one of the heros we met that got defeated Tummi hey whats that swimming in the moat Skippy hes gonna make it isnt he Little John hey whats that suddenly Robin Hood reaches the surface of the moat Cubbi Robin Hood youre alive Tummi its a miracle Little John hey what the oh man you had me worried Rob i thought you were long gone Skippy not Robin Hood he could swim twice that far huh mr Robin Hood sir Cubbi boy and Prince John fell for it Sir Hiss look sire hes made it hes gotten away again Toadwart Robin Hood survived Robin Hood and Skippy and the pox on the phooney king of england and they head into sherwood forest Prince John no no its so misreable unfair Duke Igthorn drat were defeated again by those pesky Gummi Bears ive been defeated with sevrel other villains i have worked with and Prince John was the most misreable of them i know Sir Hiss well i tried to tell you but no no you wouldnt listen your traps never work and look what youve done to your mothers castle Toadwart takes a look seeing that the tower is on fire Toadwart he set on fire Prince John mommy and Prince John sucks his thumb and gets a wooden board and chases Sir Hiss around the castle with it Duke Igthorn and you Toadwart i got just the thing for you he pulls his sword out Toadwart no Dukie mercy mercy Sir Hiss sire no Prince John you cowardly cobra Sir Hiss please oh no Duke Igthorn get back here Toadwart Dukies not through with you yet Toadwart stop Dukie please no Prince John procasting python aggervating asp Sir Hiss save me Duke Igthorn you little green goblin i ll slice you to ribbons for this Toadwart its not Toadies fault someone rescue us ah Prince John you eel in snakes clothing Sir Hiss help hes gone stark raving mad Toadwart ahh and Prince John chases Sir Hiss into the castle Igthorn chases Toadwart into the tower of the castle Category:Robin Hood Parts